Bieber Fever
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Wally comes back to the cave on Halloween night to see his best friend, only to be met with the uninimaginable horror awaiting him there.


**Part one of two for the sick category because neither is a really sickness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, the show or the characters. **

_#003: General: Sick_

* * *

"Recognized: Kid Flash. B zero—," Wally stepped through the ZETA beam's pulsing halo of light with an amused laugh, wiping the chocolate from his lips onto the back of his hand.

He was quick to kick the black boots from his toes, sighing in relief at the eased pressure in his calves, pulling the eye patch off and chucking it behind him.

"Yo ho, ho and a bucket of yum," he raised his pillowcase higher than his shouting pitch, which wasn't much, in an awful attempt at a pirate accent.

Upon not getting a chuckle and coming face-to-face with a suddenly appearing costumed munchkin, the ginger's face furrowed and he stepped from the cold metal portion of the cave to the more homely side. It wasn't so homely with all of the lights off, but Wally didn't worry. He walked right into the pitch black, fumbling desperately for a light source, only twitching lightly as the door was slammed shut behind him.

"Very funny, Rob," he sarcastically clapped, patting along the wall carefully to feel for a protrusion, "My eyes will adjust pretty soon. Props for trying, though! Heck, M&Ms for trying; and you know my love for M&Ms."

Internally, he really applauded the little bird for managing to keep from laughing this long, usually his whole charade having rained down by now. Having the speedster in the dark—without his candy to be more specific… where was his candy anyway?

"You got my candy, too? If you eat the Kit-Kats, I swear to any freaking god you believe in, if you do, I will break _you _next to my ear instead!"

He stopped moving, absently hoping to hear one break just from the teasing nature of his best friend, but the silence still had him neck-deep with no intention of letting up. With a sigh, he continued along the wall, wondering if there was a switch to even begin with until his fingers seemed to find one and he flipped it without hesitation. His grin grew quick with an internal cheer, holding his tense as he waited to se the little acrobat standing there in the soon to be coming light for his last final trick. Something much more sinister came out though, something a lot worse than anything he could've ever dreamt up.

"_I know you love me! I know you care! Just shout whenever, and I'll be there!_" Justin Bieber's recorded voice blared through the pitch black.

Wally screamed in agony and fell back, plugging his ears the best he could with his desperately moving hands, amazed to find something catch his fall when he hit. He moved his hands, mostly just to get to his feet, catching his breath as his palms sank down on what seemed to be a button.

"_I just need somebody to love! I-I don't need to much, just somebody to love_," buckled his knees right after he had managed to stand, the awful clashing sounds making his head ring in agony.

He stomped desperately, eager for the sounds to cut the growing headache, but he ended up hitting another button, adding another beat to the endless mess.

"_If I could just die in your arms,_" he gave a weak shout, dropping to his knees again and delicately crawling along, feeling for another switch to avoid hitting it, still on the lookout for one to control the lights, "_I wouldn't mind… 'cause every time you touch me, I could just…_"

"Please! Turn it off!" he shrieked, a girlish cry emitting from his lips. "I'll do anything!"

And then, like a patch of heaven was torn off and parted just for the ginger, the music all stopped and the shrouding silence fell like a blanket over the huddled form. Wally lay there, feeling around to double check before he lay down. The fetal position wasn't enough to express his horror, nor were the fingers he left clawing desperately at the bleeding appendages on either side of his aching temples. Even the wimpy whines of suffering did his pain no grace.

"Thank you," he murmured, face to the hardwood now, shutting his eyes to ease the darkness and silence in its attempt to work away the headache.

It couldn't last though, because that would've been way too easy and life for a hero has easy nowhere in the job description. All he had for a warning was a fleeting giggle that sent shivers along the rail of his spine. All at once, everything snapped on like a holiday celebration in Disney World, the fireworks replaced by the lights snapping to their brightest potency and the blaring base as every corner seemed to spit music at him.

"_Shawty was an eenie meenie minie mo lover—_"

"_As long as you love me, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. As long as you love_—"

"_Call me a fool, but I love you so hard… are there any rules, baby?_"

"_I'll be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe. Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend. You could be my girlfriend 'til the —erra – world ends—_"

"_You smile, I smile…"_

"_Down to earth—" _

"_My first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like—"_

Wally's eyes snapped open in horror, the sparkling emerald scanning along the length of the kitchen he had managed to crawl into, nerves tightening at the sight of every radio and floor speaker that littered the floor, counters and walls around him. He used his speed to his advantage this time, in hope that he could outrace the lights, zipping through the homier area of the cave and unplugging/smashing anything that could be turned off/broken. Dick was smarter than that, though. He wasn't going to just sit/crouch there and let the infection be halted before it had broken skin. Where was the scare in that?

When all of the lights slammed off, the ginger found himself arm-barred by the kitchen island with a groan of pain, suddenly knocked to the floor.

"It stopped being funny the second it started, Boy Blunder!" Wally shouted, feeling around and getting to his feet, bumping his head against the counter on accident.

He tensed, waiting for the speakers to suddenly spark back from the dead, nearly crying in relief when the silence stayed around him in its loving embrace. He regularly opposed silence, but his migraine demanded it, only bringing up more fear for why there was willing silence given out.

"Alright, I propose a treaty… turn the lights on and we can work this out… all my chocolate if you keep the music off. How's that sound, buddy…? Want some chocolate…?" he tried bargaining, raising his hands in surrender, blinking blindly about the blackness.

_Is this how Robby's always seeing? Major props… maybe even a spotlight. Nice act he's putting on… _

Wally gave an unwilling squeak as he felt gentle lips brush against his exposed ear, a heated breath running over the lobe as a snarl cut the quiet, sending, "I _hate _chocolate," straight to the depths of his mind before the coldness left him wide eyed.

"Everything but the chocolate then?" he offered, a prayer to his tone, straining his eyes in a weak attempt to make sense of the surrounding shapes that just seemed to blend.

"All 'r' nothing, Cap'n," came a husky growl, the hot air near the nape of his neck drawing out another shiver along the blank of his flesh.

"Y-You don't even like chocolate though!" the ginger protested, desperately darting his eyes, trying his hardest to find the Dark Prince hidden away in the shadows.

A small snicker was the only warning he got, giving him time to tense and grasp at his ears, expecting a blare of the speakers. His fate wasn't that bad, but he still cringed at the music to hit the air.

"_I'd tell the violins it's time to sink or swim, watch 'em play for you… For you I'd be, every day, running to where you are—STOP – to the beat of my heart," _the acrobat sang out distantly, surprisingly on key, a bounce to his voice.

Wally grimaced, head pounding at the all too familiar lyrics. It was a lot more tolerable, hearing it from new lips, especially ones he was so comfortable with, but it hurt all the same.

"Take it! Every –agh!—stupid piece," he groaned, on his knees with a scream as the speakers boomed again.

And like that, it was peaceful again with the looming silence and the dim lights, a prison-suited ebony with ruffled hair kneeling beside him. The innocent smile to his pale pink lips was so deceiving, his arms wrapping gently around Wally's shoulders. He leaned forward, resting his temple against the ginger's cheek, inhaling quietly with a softening smile.

"Thanks for the candy, KF. Enjoy the fever," Dick chuckled as he straightened up, walking away with the pirate's pillowcase on his fingertips, humming _Beauty and the Beat_ under his breath as he did.

* * *

**I actually wrote this on Halloween, but I didn't feel like posting it for whatever reason, so here's a little post for now. I'm not a Justin Bieber hater because I knew all the lyrics in here… not a lot, I know, but I respect the man and his voice. He got far in this world on hate of all things. **

**-F.J. III**


End file.
